1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to dried meat flakes and process for preparing the same, and more particularly to thin meat flakes from a hardened tripe and the like entrails abundant with fibrous texture.
2. Description of the prior art
Although tripe is served by grilling, it has not been widely accepted in other food processing because of its inherent hard and dense texture suffering from abundant fibrous tissue and, in most cases, the tripe is disposed of as garbage.